Bigg Boss Tamil 2
Bigg Boss Tamil 2 was the second season of the reality TV game show Bigg Boss Tamil, hosted by Kamal Haasan. This season had 17 housemates (inclusive of wildcard entries) with 60 cameras. The season commenced on 17 June 2018 and ended on 30 September 2018 after 105 days. The show aired on Star Vijay from 9-10:30 PM on weekdays and 9-11 PM on weekends. From Season 2, Hotstar also provided content not aired on television, through segments such as Morning Masala, Midnight Masala, Unseen on TV and What's Cooking and also a parallel weekly programme Fun Unlimited hosted by actor Rio Raj, which described the events in the Bigg Boss house in a humourous manner.Bigg Boss A lavish house set, which was used in the first season was renovated just prior to the commencement of the programme. The set is located on the outskirts of the Chennai city in the EVP Film City at Chembarambakkam. The renovated house for the second season included special features including a jail room to increase the level of punishments to the contestants who commits mistakes. The winner of the second season of Bigg Boss Tamil was character actress Riythvika, who took home a trophy and a cash prize of 50,00,000 for her victory. Actress Aishwarya Dutta was the runner-up. Housemates The housemates, in order of their entry to the house, are as follows: Original entrants # Yashika Aannand, a model and actress known for her roles in the films Dhuruvangal Pathinaaru (2016) and Iruttu Araiyil Murattu Kuththu (2018). # Ponnambalam, an actor and stunt master who has appeared primarily in antagonist roles in Tamil films. # Mahat Raghavendra, an actor known for his roles in the films Mankatha (2011), Jilla (2014) and Chennai 600028 II (2016). # Daniel Annie Pope, an actor, theatre artist and television producer known for his role in the film Idharkuthane Aasaipattai Balakumara (2013). # Vaishnavi Prasad, a journalist, writer, activist and radio jockey, granddaughter of Tamil writer Saavi. # Janani Iyer, an actress best known for playing the lead role in the films Avan Ivan (2011), Thegidi (2014) and Adhe Kangal (2017). # Ananth Vaidyanathan, a voice expert best known for his role as a voice trainer in Star Vijay's Super Singer and also known for playing a role in Avan Ivan (2011). # Ramya NSK, playback singer, granddaughter of N. S. Krishnan and T. A. Mathuram. # Sendrayan, an actor known for his roles in the films Moodar Koodam (2013) and Metro (2016). # Riythvika, an actress known for her roles in the films Madras (2014), Kabali (2016) and Iru Mugan (2016). # Mumtaz, an actress and dancer who has appeared primarily in character and item number roles in Tamil films. # Thadi Balaji, an actor who has primarily appeared as a comedian in Tamil films as well as in Tamil teleserials and is a judge in Star Vijay's Kalakka Povathu Yaaru. # Mamathi Chari, a television actress, anchor and video jockey, popular for hosting the show Hello Tamizha and has acted in the Sun TV teleserial Vani Rani. # Nithya Balaji, estranged wife of Thadi Balaji. # Shariq Hassan Khan, an actor who appeared in the film Pencil (2016), son of Riyaz Khan and Uma Riyaz Khan and grandson of Kamala Kamesh. # Aishwarya Dutta, an actress who has appeared in the films Tamizhuku En Ondrai Azhuthavum (2015) and Paayum Puli (2015). Wildcard entrant # Vijayalakshmi Feroz, an actress and producer known for playing the lead role in the films Chennai 600028 (2007), Anjathe (2008) and Chennai 600028 II (2016) and had also acted in the lead role in the Sun TV teleserial Nayaki, daughter of director Agathiyan. Guests Weekly summary Events * The partial audio launch of the Kamal Haasan's film Vishwaroopam 2 was held on 30 June 2018 during the ongoing season with Shruti Haasan invited as a special guest of the show to inaugurate the audio launch. * In episode 53 (Day 52) aired on 8 August 2018, the Bigg Boss housemates were issued the notice of the death of 5-time former Chief Minister of Tamil Nadu M. Karunanidhi who died on 7 August 2018. They paid tribute to him and shared their memories of him during the show. * On 10 September 2018 an air conditioning mechanic fell from the second floor of the set. His injuries resulted in death.Accident on Bigg Boss 2 Tamil sets, technician dead * On 26 September 2018, the Bigg Boss 2 votings were viewed in Vijay TV. When viewed, the votes of actresses Janani Iyer and Vijayalakshmi Feroz had decreased after a couple of hours instead on increasing. A rumour spread that the voting process is fake and the deducted votes from them were transferred to actress Aishwarya Dutta's votes in the final week of Bigg Boss 2. Nominations table Notes : indicates the House Captain. : indicates the former House Captain. (former meaning that the House Captain would have been stripped of the captaincy, or else evicted after being nominated as the Captain) : indicates that the housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the regular nominations process. : indicates that the housemate was granted immunity from nominations. : indicates that the housemate moved to the Secret Room. * : There was no eviction during the first week, though the housemates were unaware about it and each nominated two housemates for eviction. * : Nithya and Ananth were nominated for Week 3's eviction by male and female housemates, respectively as they had performed poorly during the second week's luxury budget task. However, Daniel and Riythvika, who was nominated as the best performers of the same luxury budget task by the male and female housemates respectively, were saved from the following week eviction. * : For the Week 4 eviction, housemates were divided into groups and each group had to decide among themselves who would be nominated for eviction. While Balaji, Ponnambalam and Yashika accepted the decision of their groups to nominate them for eviction and nominated themselves as well, Nithya nominated Daniel even though the rest of her group nominated her for eviction.Bigg Boss 2 Tamil, episode 23: Does sitting in the same bed as a man makes a woman characterless, asks Yaashika * : Ramya was stripped of the Week 4 captaincy and nominated for the following week eviction by Bigg Boss after she refused to take part in the luxury budget task for the week. She was replaced by Nithya as captain for the rest of the week.Bigg Boss Tamil 2: NSK Ramya's leadership revoked; Yaashika, Nithya, Ponnambalam, Balaji face elimination * : Even though Nithya became the captain in the middle of Week 4, she was not granted immunity from eviction and was evicted at the end of the week with the least public votes. * : There was no House Captain for Weeks 6, 14 and 15.Bigg Boss 2 Tamil, episode 37: Aishwarya, Yaashika and Mahat get nominated * : Mahat was sent to jail and directly nominated for eviction by Bigg Boss on Week 6 for frequently breaking the house rules. * : Aishwarya was nominated for the Week 6 eviction, but she saved herself using the superpower she obtained after winning a daily task during the previous week. * : Sendrayan and Yashika were nominated as the best performer for their teams during the Week 6 luxury budget task and hence were saved from the following week eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 27 July 2018: Aishwarya Dutta becomes the captain of the house * : Vaishnavi was evicted through the public voting process, but in accordance with the Secret Room twist, she was moved to a separate room and remained there for 4 days before returning to the house on Day 46. * : As a result of Aishwarya's performance during the Week 7 luxury budget task, Bigg Boss granted her immunity from nomination for the following week eviction.Bigg Boss 2 Tamil, episode 47: Aishwarya’s rule ends in tears and recriminations * : Shariq was supposed to be the house captain during Week 8, but since he was evicted at the end of Week 7, he chose Yashika as the Week 8 captain. * : Janani was directly nominated for Week 8 eviction by house captain Yashika, who had the power to directly nominate a housemate for eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 6 August 2018: Janani, Ponnambalam and Sendrayan get nominated * : Riythvika was directly nominated for Week 9 eviction by house captain Aishwarya, who had the power to directly nominate a housemate for eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 13 August 2018: Daniel, Vaisnhavi, Sendrayan, Janani get nominated for eviction * : Balaji and Sendrayan were nominated as the worst performer for their teams during the Week 9 luxury budget task and hence were automatically nominated for the following week eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 16 August 2018: Fights get uglier to win the task * : Aishwarya was nominated for the Week 10 eviction, but she was saved by house captain for the week Yashika, who had the power to save a nominated housemate from the eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 20 August 2018: Mumtaz, Mahat, Sendrayan and Bhalajie are nominated * : Vijayalakshmi was granted immunity from nominations for Week 10 as the new entrant. * : Balaji, Daniel, Janani and Riythvika were nominated as the worst performers of the Week 10 luxury budget task and hence were directly nominated for the Week 11 eviction. However, Riythvika was granted immunity by Kamal Haasan as a prize for her honest opinions about her fellow housemates' strategy during an interaction with Kamal which happened a week earlier.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 24 August 2018: Wildcard entrant Vijayalakshmi enters the house * : Mahat was supposed to be the Week 11 house captain, but since he was evicted at the end of Week 10, Kamal Haasan decided to nominate Sendrayan as the captain for Week 11 since he had not got the opportunity to be house captain and also as per the wishes of the other housemates. * : There was no nomination process during Week 11. Balaji, Daniel and Janani, who were directly nominated for the eviction after being adjudged as the worst performers of the previous week's luxury budget task, faced the public vote.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 27 August 2018: Housemates spent an emotional day * : Riythvika was directly nominated for the Week 13 eviction after failing to convince Mumtaz to perform the task assigned by the telephone caller to save herself from the direct nomination.Bigg Boss Tamil 2 written update, 6 September 2018: Riythvika to face direct nomination due to Mumtaz She did not get immunity as well even though she was the house captain. * : For the Week 13 nomination, housemates had to decide among themselves who would be nominated for the eviction. As none of them were able to come to a decision on who should be nominated, Riythvika, as the house captain, decided to directly nominate Vijayalakshmi, Aishwarya and Mumtaz for the eviction, which was accepted by the rest of the housemates. * : Janani achieved immunity till the final week after winning the Ticket to Finale task. * : There was a double-eviction during Week 14. Both Balaji and Yashika were evicted during this double eviction process. * : Except Janani, the remaining housemates were automatically nominated by Bigg Boss for the Week 14 eviction. Nominations Count References External links * Official Website at Hotstar * *Design and Inside the House on YouTube Category:Vijay TV television series Category:Tamil reality television series Category:Tamil game shows Category:Tamil Nadu drama television series Category:2010s Tamil-language television series Category:2018 Tamil-language television series endings Category:Tamil-language television programs Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Tamil 2 Category:Kamal Haasan